


Dnf Fluff

by GETSPLEEFED



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GETSPLEEFED/pseuds/GETSPLEEFED
Summary: Just a bunch of random fluff shots. :]
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> These are literally all based off of random dnf tweets I was thinking of so they are very short. :thumbs up:

George left the vc and immediately went to dream.shop. Sapnap was boasting about wearing Dream’s hoodies and since Dream couldn’t give George one of his hoodies he decided to buy one himself. He picked a black hoodie with a white smiley face and selected the biggest size, along with the milestone coins that were available. He added it all to his cart and proceeded to check out. 

When the package finally arrived George could barely contain his excitement. He immediately threw off his other shirt and tugged the hoodie on over his head. It was bigger than he thought, he was practically drowning in the hoodie. Nonetheless he took a picture of himself making sure the smile on the hoodie was in the picture and sent it to Dream on snapchat. 

He saw the ‘opened’ message and then a different one. Dream screenshotted the picture, George rolled his eyes. He started to type out a response but Dream started calling him on discord. He answered it after waiting for two rings. “Turn your camera on.” Dream blurted out. 

It was kinda cute the way he said it, but George would never tell him that. He turned on the camera and covered up his blush-heavy cheeks. “Move your arms” Dream practically whined. George listened and moved his arms, showing his face. His cheeks were bright red and he had a wide smile plastered across his face. 

He got up and stood on his bed, putting his arms parallel to the bed. George thought it was funny, but Dream took another screenshot. George got down and went back to his pc. He looked at himself on the monitor and fixed his hair. Dream took another screenshot. 

George turned his camera, “So, why’d you screenshot that picture?” Dream chuckled, that’s not the only thing I screenshotted.


	2. Hug

George was finally in America and his mind was going crazy, he was finally going to meet Dream. He found his bags and walked through the airport, finally walking outside and standing where Dream had said.

He sent a text to Dream telling him he was there and instantly felt arms wrap around his torso. He quickly dropped his bags and turned around. “DREAM!” He screamed as he jumped onto the other man. 

He tightly wrapped his legs around the other and nuzzled his face into his neck taking in every scent. Dream pulled George off of him and set him back onto his feet. He smiled brightly and grabbed George’s hand as they walked to the car for the ride to the house.


	3. Comfort

George was upset, the travel ban for the United Kingdom and the United States had been continued. All he wanted to do was to meet Dream in person. To be with him. To see his face. To be able to hug him if he wanted to. 

George went to his closet and grabbed the black hoodie that arrived the week prior. He walked over to his dresser and grabbed the bottle of cologne that he bought once Dream told him the name and brand of cologne he wore.

He sprayed the hoodie with it, nearly drenching it. He slipped it on over his t-shirt and took in the scent, breathing it in deeply. “Ahhhhh” He let out, it felt like he was wearing one of Dream’s hoodies. The jealousy that was built up slowly melted away as he curled up in his bed with the new, comforting smell and drifted to sleep.


	4. Couch

George was so tired, he didn’t sleep on the plane because he was so excited, but now that he was finally here he was exhausted. He had been awake for nearly twenty-four hours and all he could think about was sleep. He hadn’t even had dinner before he went and layed down on the couch, almost instantly falling asleep. 

Dream came down from his room to ask what the other wanted for dinner, only to find him fast asleep on the couch. Dream smiled to himself and took a picture. He knew George would be mad about it later, but he looked so cute. Dream went back upstairs to grab his favorite blanket and covered George with it. 

He snapped another picture as the other shifted and pulled the blanket tightly around himself. Dream quietly went back upstairs, making sure he wouldn’t wake up George as he posted the pictures on twitter captioning it ‘such a sleepy head’. He thought it would be a great way to announce that George had finally came to America.


	5. Hoodie

George just got back from the mall and wanted to play minecraft with Dream. When he went to his room he saw the other sound asleep with his headphones on. He looked around spotting a hoodie of his on the floor. 

George quietly walked over to grab it and put it on. He went back into his room basking in the scent of the hoodie. He was wide awake and decided to stream, completely forgetting that he was wearing Dream’s hoodie. 

Thankfully the chat didn’t know, but Dream did. Dream woke and checked his phone seeing the notification, GeorgeNotFound is Live! Streaming Minecraft. He smiled and clicked it only to realize that George was wearing his hoodie. He quickly called the other on discord. “Hey George!” “Well hello Dream!” He greeted the other. 

“Nice hoodie.” Dream said nonchalantly as George’s cheeks started to brighten. “Thanks Dream.” The other said, clearly embarrassed that he had accidentally worn it on his stream. “So where’d you get it?” Dream pushed at the other for an answer. 

“From the mall haha.” The other laughed, not sure whether Dream would be mad. “Oh really?” Dream asked, but before George could answer, “Cause I remember leaving that on my floor.” George’s face went bright red as he clicked to end stream, not caring if twitter would go crazy.


	6. Asleep in Dream's Room

“Bye George!” Dream yelled from downstairs. George had just ended the stream and Dream was going to the grocery store. George was quite tired after having streamed for five hours, but he couldn’t seem to fall asleep in his bed. He went into Dream’s room and laid down, hoping he wouldn’t fall asleep and embarrass himself in front of the other. 

Dream got home and unbagged everything, putting it away before going up to his room. He was tired and wanted to take a nap. He went into George’s room to see what he was doing, but he wasn’t there. Dream figured he was in the bathroom or something as he walked to his own room. 

He opened the door to see the brunet passed out in his bed, face down on his pillow. He giggled and looked at the other as he pulled off his hoodie. He climbed into the bed from the other side, careful not to wake the other. He put his arms around George, hoping he wouldn’t wake up and he slowly drifted to sleep.


	7. Suprise Breakfast

Dream woke up to a loud bang coming from the kitchen. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and got up to see what was happening. He figured it was just Sapnap getting a snack or something. What he didn’t think it would be was George making pancakes at 8am, but alas. 

George was standing there pouring batter onto a pan. He looked back and saw Dream standing there watching him. He giggled and continued with what he was doing. Dream walked over and started helping, grabbing the blueberries out of the fridge and putting them in the batter. 

“Didn’t know you were such a chef?” Dream asked. George laughed, “I figured you would be hungry when you woke up and I woke up a little early, so I wanted to do something special!” George smiled at Dream and quickly went back to what he was doing as he finished the last set of pancakes. 

The pair sat down at the table and ate all the pancakes. Dream looked at George and wiped the syrup off his chin, shaking his head and laughing. “You’re so cute.” Dream said under his breath, hoping George wouldn’t hear him, but he did. George’s cheeks went bright red, “You’re annoying!” he laughed as Dream rolled his eyes. 

“Thanks for breakfast, but I’m going back to sleep.” Dream said before getting up and walking back to his room. “Ok! I’m gonna stream.” George said as he heard Dream close his door.


	8. First Hug

George got off the plane and went to the baggage claim, quickly picking up his luggage and practically running out of the building to his Uber. He got in and gave him the address Dream had sent him last night. George’s mind was a blur, he couldn’t believe he was actually in America!

“We’re here!” The driver stated, bringing George out of his hazed state. “Oh, thank you!” He said as he got out of the car. George walked up to the door, completely forgetting that he didn’t tell Dream the plane landed. 

He reached his hand up to knock on the door, but before he could it opened revealing a tall, dirty blonde haired male standing there. George’s eyes were at his chest, he looked up meeting the familiar eyes. George dropped the bags he was holding as he jumped into the other’s chest hugging him tightly. Dream’s arms wrapped around him too. They stayed there squeezing each other for a long time.


	9. Sneaking a Hoodie

Today was one of those days where Dream’s mom was over. Today she was doing laundry, which George was very grateful for since he didn’t know how to work the washer. George brought down his hamper and handed it to her smiling. “Thank you so much!” “Oh it’s no problem, really.” George smiled and turned around, but before he got to the stairs, “Hey could you put one of Dream’s hoodies in my laundry?” He asked, hoping it didn’t sound too awkward. She smiled, “Yeah I can.” “Ok, thank you!” She shook her head as they parted ways. 

An hour later she brought George’s clothes to his room. He thanked her as she left and closed his door. He sifted through the basket looking for one of Dream’s hoodies. He found it and snatched it up, bringing it to his nose and taking in a deep breath. It smells like Dream he thought to himself. He pulled the sweatshirt on himself and smiled devilishly as he crawled back into bed and went to sleep.


	10. Restless

Dream had just finished streaming by himself, he knew George and Sapnap were sleeping, but he was restless and decided to stream. He laid back down in his bed, but an hour passed and he still hadn’t fallen asleep. Dream wandered over to George’s room, opening the door as quiet as possible so the other wouldn’t wake up. He saw his face nestled into his body pillow and his leg thrown over it with a blanket draped over him. He looked comfortable. Dream crawled into the bed replacing the body pillow with himself, as he relaxed and carefully drifted to sleep.


	11. Drowning in His Clothes

George hadn’t done his laundry and had no clean clothes. He rolled his eyes as he went to ask Dream if he could borrow some clothes. He opened the other’s door, “Dream can I borrow a sweatshirt and some pants?” He asked nervously. “Yeah sure that’s fine!” He smiled and turned his attention back to his phone. “Ok.” George mumbled to himself as he walked over to Dream’s closet. 

“So I can just take anything?” George asked, looking behind him. He hadn’t realized that Dream got up and was standing behind him. George practically ran his face into Dream’s chest. He smelled good. “Here.” Dream said as he handed George a big sweatshirt and some pants that were surely going to fall around his waist. 

“Ok, thank you!” George said as he started heading out. But Dream grabbed his arm before he could open the door, “Why don’t you put it on in here?” Dream asked calmly. How was he so calm? George though to himself before nodded and taking off his shorts. He quickly slipped on Dream’s sweatpants and sure enough they were too big. “These are really big on me.” George said to Dream. “Yeah I know, It’s cute.” George blushed and looked down as he took off his sweatshirt and put Dream’s on. 

He was practically drowning in Dream’s clothes. “You’re so cute.” Dream said again, making George scoff and look down again. Dream sarcastically gasped and lightly grabbed George’s face before bringing him into a kiss. George pulled away, not realizing what was happening before quickly leaning back in.


End file.
